Harry Potter & The Ghost Left Behind
by SukiRose
Summary: The battle was won. We know what happen with the Golden Trio, but what of the others who fought that day? This is a short chapter enhancer (Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Chapter 36) from the view point of Minerva after the battle.


"Harry Potter & The Ghost Left Behind"

They moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall, away from the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, and fifty others who had died fighting him. Minerva replaces the House tables, but nobody was sitting according to House anymore: All were jumbled together, teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves, and Firenze lay recovering in a corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window, and people were throwing food into his laughing mouth.

Minerva turns when she hears "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" and sees Luna pointing out of the window. She noticed Harry disappear under his cloak and smiles. Looking around at the room, Minerva slowly begins to walk toward the high table. She reaches the table and takes a few deep breaths, "May I have your attention please."

She waits a moment for the crowd to settle down and turn toward her. "I want to thank all of you. Everyone in this hall has suffered greatly. If it was not for you standing beside us and fighting, the number of deaths and injuries would be greater. If you had not chosen to fight, we would not finally be free from the tyranny of Lord Voldemort.

"Many friends and family have died and lay here before us," Minerva looks over at Molly holding Ginny and a slow tear rolls down her cheek, "We all mourn these losses. I repeat now the words said in this very hall by Albus Dumbledore 3 years ago when Lord Voldemort had returned. 'If the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort'. Today you did not chose the path that was easy. You chose the path that was right. You stood up and fought the good fight. Each of you have saved our community. I thank you for your sacrifices.

"I ask those of you who are able and willing to meet me and the other professors in the entrance hall in a few minutes. We will then explain our plans, and divide you into groups to complete certain tasks. Mr. Minister if you please," Minerva gestures toward the chamber and leads Kingsley and the remaining professors into the chamber on the side.

They all look at the body of Voldemort in silence. "What are we to do with him?" Filius asks in a hushed voice.

"I have sent for Williamson and a few Unspeakables to collect him. They should be here shortly and will dispose of the body quietly," Kinsley replies. "Healers and volunteers will be arriving shortly to care for the injured. Those who are in need of more care, will be brought to St. Mungo's by trusted Ministry employees. I can only spare a few to guard the hospital and the school. I already have been given word that Death Eaters are being collected and placed in Azkaban as we speak. We will not be using Dementors at this time, until we can be sure that they are back in our control. For now I will need to focus on repairing the Ministry. Minerva, since you are the Headmistress, I leave it to you to oversee the situation here and repairs needed for Hogwarts."

"Of course," Minerva said, "I think the repairs to the school can wait, for now. The remaining students and the others should be given beds and potions to recover from this ordeal. Most can stay here or Hogsmeade, if they choose. Poppy," Minerva turns toward Madam Pomfrey, "I will need you to start making preparations."

"I will need to gather some ingredients from Severus's office and your special garden Pomona" Pomfrey said looking at Professor Sprout.

Professor Sprout nods her head, "Of course, will you need my assistance Poppy?"

Pomfrey replies, "No, no I am sure you will be needed elsewhere. I will have Neville assist me, if he is willing. I'd say he knows your plants better than anyone else here besides you".

"Well now that that is settled," Minerva continues, "As for the dead…" Minerva stops unable to complete her sentence.

"I will deal with them" whispers Filch walking toward the front. "I will lay them by the garden for now, until the families claim them and chose what to do."

The others stare at Argus for a moment. "I will help you," said Horace "It will be quicker to use magic, no offence ol' boy". Argus glares at Slughorn, but nods his head slightly.

"I, and the other ghosts, will speak with the grieving" said Nicholas, "It is all we can do, but we will do with honor". Nick looks over at the other ghosts who nod in agreement.

"I will assist," said Sybill, leaving her usually airy voice behind. "They will need comfort and compassion."

Kingsley nods his head, "That is all fine. If you need anything Minerva just send word," he looks down at the body of Voldemort once again, and walks out of the chamber without another word.

Minerva calls out "Nanny," and an old house elf appears.

"Yes, Headmistress?" squeaks the house elf.

"Please summon the remaining house elves, we are in need of their assistance," said Minerva. "We need some of the house elves to prepare sleeping areas, some will be needed to apparate those who do not wish to stay here, some will be needed to assist Poppy to administer sleeping potions, some will be needed to help the Healers care for the injured, some will be needed to assist Argus and Horace to bury the dead, some will be needed to assist in searching the castle and grounds to make sure we are safe, and some will be needed to assist in other duties. Can you and the other house elves do this for us?"

"Yes Headmistress, should I go now and have them begin?" squeaked Nanny.

"Yes that would be helpful. If any house elf is injured, please bring them straight to the healers and have them rest." said Minerva. "I will need you to supervise the house elves and to make sure they are cared for. If you should run into any issues come directly to me."

"Yes, Headmistress. What about food. Should I have the house elves prepare more?" Asked Nanny.

"Not at the moment. I think, for now, we have enough. Possibly later on we will need some more though." Minerva replied. Nanny nodded and disapparated. "We should meet the others in the hall and let them know of our plan," Minerva said looking at the others. She takes a deep breath and leads the professors back into the great hall, at the front of the high table.

"Attention please," begins Minerva "For those of you injured we have Healers and other volunteers arriving shortly from St. Mungo's Hospital. If you wish to leave Hogwarts immediately, please line up outside the castle. We will have you escorted outside the bounds of Hogwarts so you may be apparated to your home. For those of you who have family here that have perished, we have our caretaker Argus Filch and Professor Slughorn preparing the bodies. Please speak with them of your wishes. For those of you not injured and wish to remain here, we will provide sleeping areas and potions for you, supervised by Madam Pomfrey. If you wish to assist the school in other duties please meet the remaining Professors in the entrance hall. Thank you."

The crowd begin to separate and head in different directions. Nanny pops up next to Minerva and whispers "Headmistress, I am needing you to come with me immediately".

Minerva leans down toward the house elf and whispers, "Can this wait Nanny? There is a lot to do just now." Nanny looks scared and just shakes her head no. "Very well then." Minerva sighs, straightens up and looks at Madam Hooch, "Rolanda, will you please head out and begin supervising the duties without me. I will be there as soon as I am able."

"Yes Minerva," Madam Hooch says and heads out with the others. Minerva gestures toward the chamber to the side and walks with Nanny inside.

Shocked at first, Minerva stares at the empty floor. The body of Voldemort has been removed. "Is this what you needed to tell me Nanny?" Minerva looks over at the house elf shaking her head no.

"No Headmistress, that is not. I sees the wizards come take him away. But that is not why I needs to see you," whispers the house elf. "There is a boy. He did not want to go. He does not know what happened."

"What do you mean Nanny? Is he a student?" said Minerva growing anxious with each passing second, "Is he injured? Where is he?" looking around the room wildly expecting to see someone else.

"I had him stay in the kitchen Headmistress. I does not know where he should go" said Nanny anxiously.

"Who is he? Take me to him at once," Minerva said. Nanny takes her hand and leads her out of the room and down toward the kitchens. Minerva enters the kitchen and sees Myrtle patting the back of a young boy. He is hovering over a kitchen stool crying. The boy turns his head.

"What is this?!" Minerva asked Nanny surprised. "Colin," whispers Minerva, "Oh god no, what have you done?!"

The ghost of Colin Creevey looks at Minerva, "I don't know what happen. One minute I was fighting this mean man, and the next…" Colin explains, "I was floating next to myself. Everyone was still fighting and yelling. I am sorry Professor. I know I wasn't supposed to stay but I wanted to help." Colin begins to cry again, "I want my mom".

Minerva looks at the small ghost of her student, "Colin…" Minerva turns to Myrtle, "Myrtle is there anything we can do to help him?" Myrtle shakes her head, continuing patting Colin on the back, and quietly says, "No Professor, nothing. You know there is nothing that can be done now. He made his choice. He is earth bound."

"I want my mom! I want to go home!" Colin continues to cry loudly, "Please I promise to listen. I promise, please, I just want to go home now".

"There is nothing I can do Colin," Minerva tries to explain, "You can't go back to your home. Most muggles can't always see ghosts. Even if they could see you it would haunt them forever" At this Colin cries harder and says "Please let me go home."

"Colin if you go home you can destroy your parents. They will not be able to cope with this. I am sorry you can't go home, ever" Myrtle tries to explain. "You can stay here with me, don't worry I can show you being a ghost can be fun!"

Colin continues to cry, Minerva looks at Nanny "Nanny, will you please fetch the Fat Friar. Tell him it is important, and he must come here right away. Say nothing to anyone else".

Nanny immediately disapparated. A moment later the Fat Friar glides into the kitchen looking confused. "You requested to see me Headmistress?" said the Fat Friar. He looks around and sees Colin, "Oh I see." he said in a hush voice. "Well now young man what is your name?"

"Colin. Colin Creevey," said Colin in a low voice.

"Well Colin let's go somewhere a bit more comfortable," the Fat Friar looks at Minerva, "Don't worry we will take good care of him. You can go now, I am sure you have other matters to deal with".

Minerva nods her head slightly. As she walks out of the kitchen, she turns and looks at Colin, "I am so very sorry for your loss Colin. Please know I will personally speak with your family. Is there anything you wish for me to tell them?" Minerva asks.

Colin looks at her, "Can you tell them… Can you tell them I love them and I am sorry?"

"Of course," said Minerva and she walks out of the kitchen.


End file.
